Dejame Amarte
by Yashiro Tsuneko
Summary: el te amo que susurraron tus labios... me acaricio como el viento a los pétalos de rosa


Los cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban tímidamente por la ventana abierta, y la brisa matutina movía suavemente las cortinas rosa pálido... sentada en su cama, cierta peli rosa terminaba de ajustarse sus botas, una vez hubo terminado, echo un vistazo rápido a la habitación sesionándose de que todo estuviera en orden, se levantó y salió rumbo a la cocina segura de que en ese momento todos estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa, a juzgar por el alboroto que había.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta el dueño de la habitación de enfrente lo hiso también, se miraron en silencio, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido entre ambos. Luka parpadeo un par de veces reaccionando, asintió levemente en señal de saludo y un frio pero sincero...

-buenos días- y se alejó lentamente rumbo al comedor

Gakupo se quedó ay, con la vista fija en el pasillo donde desapareció la megurine, todavía estaba en su rostro el visible sonrojo que apareció justo cuando la vio. Era realmente afortunado de que su habitación quedara justo enfrente de la de ella... excepto por el constante peligro de ser golpeado con un atún gigante en la cabeza por "espiarla" constantemente, suspiro con resignación y bajo a desayunar.

Por lo general el desayuno en la casa vocaloid era siempre un campo de batalla, cuando bajo encontró a los kagamine peleando a gritos, al parecer rin le quito el plato a len cuando este iba a probar bocado asiendo que se estrellara su cabeza con la mesa, también encontró a meiko tomando sake pese a las insistencias de kaito de que era muy temprano lo que provoco que la castaña le soltara un golpe asiendo que este callera de la silla, mientras que luka y miku tomaban tranquilamente su te, luka con una venita sobresaliéndole en la cabeza y miku con una gotita en su sien.

-¡rin esa era mi comida devuélvemela ahora mismo!

-¡o QUE!

-oooo...ooo...me comeré tus mandarinas... si eso es ¡me comeré tus mandarinas! 0w0

-no te atreverías ¬¬

-¿quieres ver que no?

-¡atrévete kagamine ren y ya verás la que te espera! ¬¬

-etto... mírame - pelo una mandarina y se la comió de un solo bocado- JA 0w0

-kagamine ren-cara de psicópata- estas... MUERTO- al terminar de decirlo se lanzó sobre su gemelo asiendo que ambos se cayeran de la silla repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡AHHHHH! AYUDENME LA PLANITA ME BA A MATAR!

Todos los demás simplemente los miraban con una gotita en su sien -_-u

Gakupo: 0_0 díganme ¿qué ay de desayunar hoy?

Miku: buenos días gakupo-kun esta ves yo prepare el desayuno :) ay un jugo de puerro y puerro frito ¿deseas que te sirva? :D

Gakupo: eeeeee... l-lo siento miku pero hoy no amanecí con mucha hambre... y-ya será más tarde...

Miku: eso significa que ay más para mí.

Luka ase tiempo que avía sacado un pequeño libro y se había dedicado a leer, de vez en cuando tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su te que estaba delante de ella, levanto la vista un momento al reloj que estaba en la habitación, cerro el libro y se levantó haciendo una pequeña reverencia dando a entender que se retiraba, algo que por supuesto fue ignorado por la mayoría excepto por dos personas.

-ya te vas luka-chan?

-tengo sesión de fotos y entrevista.-contesto simplemente la megurine.

-ouuu...espero que te diviertas luka-chan- sonrió animadamente.

-gracias miku... nos vemos al rato.

Luka tomo un pequeño bolso y comenzó a caminar asía la salida.

L-luka ¡e-espera!-gakupo tomo su brazo asiendo así que ella se detuviera.

Luka no hizo el intento de soltarse ni se movió dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

Para ese día gakupo tenía planeado invitarla a dar una vuelta por el parque tal vez comer algo por ay y después ir al cine… pero como normalmente ocurría de su boca no salió ninguna palabra sabía que luka en cualquier momento le diría que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, así que hizo lo de siempre... la soltó y se conformó con decir...

-espero que tengas un gran día y... te diviertas.

-gracias...

Después de eso salió sin más mientras cierto samurái se lamentaba una vez más el no poder decirle lo que deseaba.

Sip... un día más en la casa vocaloid.

CONTINUARA...

¡Yupi! Jejeje espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia jejeje para hacer aclaraciones si alguien leyó esta historia por cualquier otro medio cabe aclarar que es mía solo que me cambie de medio de difusión jejej no estoy haciendo plagio dadas las aclaraciones les agradezco mucho por leer esta historia los primeros capítulos será medio flojitos pero ya después tomara forma sin más me despido. ¡Dejen reviews pliss!


End file.
